Toy Story 3 Ponyo's Adventure
Toy Story 3 '''''Ponyo's Adventure''' is a 2010 American 3D computer-animated film. It is the third and currently final film in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toy_Story_(franchise) ''Toy Story series].[4] and the second film of Ponyo from a 2008 Japanese animated film by Studio Ghibli. The film was produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. Lee Unkrich, who edited the previous films, and co-directed the second, took over as director. In his place, Ken Schretzmann is the editor. Tom Hanks, Tim Allen, Joan Cusack, Don Rickles, Estelle Harris, John Ratzenberger, Wallace Shawn, Jeff Pidgeon, Jodi Benson, R. Lee Ermey, John Morris, and Laurie Metcalf all reprised their voice-over roles from the previous films. Jim Varney, who played Slinky Dog in the first two films, and Joe Ranft, who portrayed Wheezy and Lenny, both died before production began on the third film. The role of Slinky was taken over by Blake Clark, while Ranft's characters and various others were written out of the story (Wheezy, Etch, and Bo Peep, for example, are mentioned in the beginning as having been sold). New characters include voice-overs by Ned Beatty, Timothy Dalton, Bonnie Hunt, Whoopi Goldberg, Jeff Garlin, and Michael Keaton. The voice-overs of Ponyo by Noah Cyrus, Frankie Jonas, Tina Fey, Matt Damon, Liam Neeson, Cate Blanchett, Cloris Leachman, Lily Tomlin, and Betty White are back. Toy Story 3 Ponyo's Adventure was released worldwide from June through October. The feature broke the record of Shrek the Third as the biggest opening day North American gross for an animated film unadjusted for inflation and a big opening with an unadjusted gross of $110,307,189.[5][6] It is also the highest-grossing opening weekend for a Pixar film, as well as the highest-grossing opening weekend for a film to have opened in the month of June. Plot Now seventeen years old, Andy has outgrown his old toys and is preparing to move to college. He decides to take Woody with him and packs the other toys in a garbage bag, intending to store them in the attic, but Andy's mom mistakenly puts the bag on the curb. Believing that Andy no longer wants them, the toys sneak into a box to be donated to Sunnyside Daycare. As the only toy who saw what really happened, Woody tries to clear up the misunderstanding, but they are driven to Sunnyside before he can. The toys receive a warm welcome from the toys at Sunnyside, led by Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear (aka Lotso). Woody tries to convince the others to return to Andy, but they decide they are happier at Sunnyside, so he leaves without them. The others soon discover the children Lotso assigned them with are too young, and they are innocently abused and tortured. Buzz goes to ask Lotso to transfer them to the older children, but is instead caught by the Sunnyside toys. Lotso intervenes, and gladly accepts Buzz alone as a new recruit, but when Buzz politely says he won't leave without the others, Lotso decides to take advantage of his loyal spirit, and has the toys reset Buzz to his original, deluded space ranger self. On Ponyo's world, Ponyo and Sosuke has been 10 years old, they with Lisa, Sosuke's mother are going to visit the old ladies at the seniors of Himawari House. Sosuke's father, Koichi had come visit to see Sosuke with Lisa and Ponyo at the night. In the morning, Ponyo and Sosuke saw Fujimoto, Ponyo's father on the window, He give them a magic crystal to protect them. The Crystal had been take Ponyo and Sosuke in the future of Woody's world. Fujimoto have to see Granmamare, Ponyo's mother to tell her that Ponyo and Sosuke are gone. Fujimoto have created the magcial ocean to bring them back. Lisa, Koichi, and the old ladies are helping him to get Ponyo and Sosuke from Woody's World. As Woody escapes Sunnyside, he is found and taken by a girl from the daycare named Bonnie. Woody learns from Bonnie's toys that Sunnyside is a toy prison run with an iron fist by Lotso, who became ruthless and unempathic towards kids after his owner lost and replaced him, running away from home and taking over Sunnyside. At the daycare, the others discover that Andy is looking for them when Mrs. Potato Head sees him through her missing eye, which was lost in Andy's room. The toys try to leave but are imprisoned by Lotso and his henchmen, including the reset Buzz. Woody got out on Bonnie's house that he meets Ponyo with Sosuke that he going to save his friends from the Sunnyside. Upon his return to Sunnyside, Woody meets the Chatter Telephone, who informs Woody of the security measures that Lotso has put in place, the key to which is the monkey who has access to all the security cameras. He then reveals that he has not fallen to Lotso because they never 'broke' him. Then Ponyo and Sosuke has joins Woody and his friends to help them escape. In the process, they accidentally reset Buzz to his Spanish mode during the escape, though he returns to their side. The toys use a garbage chute to reach a bin outside the daycare, but Lotso and his henchmen catch them. Lotso then brings the Chatter Telephone who tells them that they finally 'broke' him. Woody and his friends convince the henchmen and Lotso's right-hand toy Big Baby of Lotso's treachery, so they throw Lotso into the bin. However, Lotso pulls Woody into the bin just before a garbage truck arrives, forcing the others to rescue him, with Buzz returning to normal in the process. The truck takes Ponyo, Sosuke, and the toys to a waste plant where they are forced onto a conveyor belt for disposal. Woody helps Lotso and the others escape a shredder, but Lotso leaves them to slide into an incinerator, and as they approach the flames, the toys silently accept their impending end as a family. But before the incinerator can melt them, Ponyo, Sosuke, and the toys are rescued by a giant claw crane operated by the squeeze toy aliens with Sosuke's Parents, Lisa and Koichi and the old ladies, while Lotso is found by a garbage man and tied to the front of a truck, to his dismay. Ponyo, Sosuke, and their family must to go home in the future, they all ready to say goodbye Woody and his friends. The toys has return to Andy's house and prepare to be stored in the attic, but Woody realizes that the time has come for them to embrace a new destiny, so he leaves a note to Andy suggesting he donate his toys to Bonnie. Together with Bonnie, Andy plays with his toys one more time before he leaves for college. Woody sadly says goodbye, as he has everything a toy could want, friendship. With Lotso gone, Barbie and Ken are now in charge of Sunnyside and turn it into a nicer and better center for toys. The toys at Sunnyside keep in touch with Bonnie's toys by slipping notes through Bonnie's backpack. Finally Woody and Buzz was build a machine to see Ponyo and Sosuke again in the future, also Jessie and Buzz perform a paso doble to the Spanish version of "You've Got a Friend in Me." Voice cast *Tom Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *Noah Cyrus as Ponyo *Frankie Jonas as Sosuke *Joan Cusack as Jessie *Ned Beatty as Lotso *Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head *Michael Keaton as Ken *Wallace Shawn as Rex *John Ratzenberger as Hamm *Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head *John Morris as Andy *Jodi Benson as Barbie *Tina Fey as Lisa *Matt Damon as Koichi *Blake Clark as Slinky Dog *Liam Neeson as Fujimoto *Cate Blanchett as Granmamare *Emily Hahn as Bonnie *Laurie Metcalf as Mrs. Davis *Beatrice Miller as Molly *Teddy Newton as Chatter Telephone *Bud Luckey as Chuckles *Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants *Lori Alan as Bonnie's Mom *Kristen Schaal as Trixie *Jeff Garlin as Buttercup *Bonnie Hunt as Dolly *John Cygan as Twitch *Jeff Pidgeon as Squeeze Toy Aliens *Cloris Leachman as Noriko *Lily Tomlin as Toki *Betty White as Yoshie *Frank Welker as Bullseye/Big Baby/Totoro/the Monkey *Whoopi Goldberg as Stretch *Jack Angel as Chunk *R. Lee Ermey as Sarge *Jan Rabson as Sparks *Richard Kind as Bookworm *Erik von Detten as Sid *Charlie Bright as Young Andy/Peaty *Amber Kroner as Peatrice *Brianna Maiwand as Peanelope *Javier Fernandez-Peña as Spanish Buzz *Brianna Maiwand as Peanelope *Jack Willis as Frog *Lee Unkrich as Jack-in-the-box *Bob Peterson as Janitor